C'est toi que j'aime
by Dark melissa
Summary: Sous un titre pourri ce cache.... Une fic SasukexNaruto donc du yaoi!


_**C'est toi que j'aime!**_

**_Auteur:melissa (ou sadique melissa)_**

**_Genre: yaoi_**

**_Base: Naruto _**

**_Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas... Sasuke tu seras quand à moi? _**

Note de l'auteur (c'est à dire moi lol): après avoir discuter avec ma mère dans la voiture nous en avons conclus la chose que vous allez lire alors s'il vous plait n'allaient pas croire que c'est vrai même si je l'espère!lol.

"Nous avions 12 ans quand Sasuke a vécu cela."

Sasuke n'avait jamais peur de rien. Il n'était jamais complexé ni n'avait de problème. Aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'en conclure avec Sakura pour qu'elle arrête de le suivre partout en lui demandant de sortir avec elle. Il arriva devant sa grande maison et sonna. Sa mère lui ouvrit et il demanda poliment à voir la jeune fille. Elle arrive 10 minutes après c'être bien faite pour le recevoir. Elle lui dit de rentrer et il entra (c'est logique aussi lol). Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre quand sa mère lui hurla qu'elle partait au travail donc qu'ils étaient tous les deux seul dans la maison. Sakura ce réjouissait en son fort intérieur, mais quand elle vit la réaction neutre du brun elle ce désola.

"Euh... Sasuke-kun... Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose?"

"Oui." Approuva celui-ci.

"Et bien parles, je t'écoute."

"Bon si tu y tiens. Toi et moi ça ne pourra jamais marcher."

Elle ne répondit rien.

"Je sais que ça te fait du mal mais... Quand tu vas savoir le pourquoi de ma venue tu seras sûrement choquée ce que je trouve tout à fait normal. En fait, j'aime une autre personne qui n'est pas comme toi..."

Sakura le regarda avec un air triste et ajouta avec une larme.

"Je m'en douté un peu de toute manière... Cette personne a gagnée et moi j'ai lamentablement perdu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis faite des idées... Tu sais, ça ne me choque pas ce que tu viens de le dire mais, je suis contente que tu ais enfin trouver une personne que tu aimes." Elle essaya de ne pas pleurer mais rien n'y fit. Ses larmes coulèrent. Sasuke était toujours avec son air neutre, sans aucun sentiment.

"Ecoute Sakura... Tu n'as pas très bien compris, je ne m'intéresse pas aux femmes."

Sakura écarquilla soudainement les yeux comme si elle venait de ce faire frapper dans le ventre.

"Pardon?"

"Je ne m'intéresse pas aux femmes Sakura, je suis..."

"Gay?"

"Exactement."

Elle était très choquée comme il l'avait prévu. Mais pas tellement que ça finalement.

"A ben dis donc, j'en apprend des choses! Et qui est l'élu?"

"Naruto."

Elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Elle se mit à rire toute seule.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a de marrant à ça?"

"Naruto, ce baka, tu aimes Naruto ! Elle est bien bonne celle là!"

Il la regarda d'un air menacent et ajouta.

"Si tu insulte ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois Naruto en mal ainsi que mes goûts, que tu soit une fille ou pas, je te ferai regretter tes paroles."

Elle s'arrêta. Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte et dit tout en sortant.

"Pfff... J'ai bien raison de ne pas aimer les filles dans ton genre ni même d'aimer une fille tout cour, la jalousie et dire du mal des autres quand votre rêve est brisé c'est tout ce que vous savez faire." Et il claqua la porte.

Sakura s'effondra en larmes. Elle pleurait les dernières larmes de son corps. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne voulait pas que ça ce finisse comme ça entre eux. Certes il était gay c'était ses goûts alors pourquoi avait-elle pris Naruto pour ce défouler?

"Stupide... Tu es trop stupide Sasuke!"

Sasuke ce dirigea donc vers le magasin de fleurs que tenait Ino. Il entra dans la boutique et Ino lui sauta au cou et il s'empressa de la détacher.

"Bon Ino j'y vais pas par quatre chemins, je suis gay alors oublie moi."

"O cool!"

"T'es pas triste?"

"Euh non pourquoi? Je doit l'être?"

"Non."

"Ba voilà! Bon tu m'excusera mais il y a Shikamaru qui m'attend alors à plus tard peut être bisous le beau gosse!"

Et elle partie. Sasuke fit de même.

Bon maintenant il faut que je trouve Naruto je ne peux pas rester comme ça indéfiniment. (ba si que tu peux lol)

De son côté Sakura chercher Sasuke pour s'excuser de ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais elle trouva Naruto ce qui était déjà pas si mal!

"O Sakura-chan! Tu vas bien!"

"Oui Naruto. Dis-moi tu n'aurais pas vu Sasuke ? Je le cherche."

"Encore ce satané Sasuke! Sasuke par-ci Sasuke par-là CA M'ENERVE!"

Bon c'est pas gagné

"Dis moi, est ce que tu sais ce que Sasuke pense de toi?"

"Oui, IL me DETESTE!"

"--'... "

"Ben quoi c'est vrai!"

"Si tu le dis."

Puis le dis Sasuke arriva. Il avait vu Sakura et lui tourna la tête.

"Naruto j'y vais pas par quatre chemins. J'aime pas les discours de toute façon"

Il embrassa le jeune blond qui ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait. Maintenant il pouvait lui dire! Tans pis si il se faisait rejetais. Quand il se retira le blond avait sa tête habituelle qui est celle d'un abruti (mais que j'aimeuh! ").

"Bon normalement si tu es pas aussi stupide tu dois comprendre mes sentiments envers toi."

"Oui je les comprends. Mais je ne croie pas que je partage les mêmes. Mais on peut toujours vérifier si tu veux!"

"C'est à dire?"

"Ba emballe moi encore mais cette fois-ci fait comme tu veux!"

"Un petit toussotement se fit entendre Sakura était encore présente. Elle avait son appareil photo à côté d'elle.

"Euh... Sakura, dis Sasuke. C'est quoi ça?"

"Mon appareil photo, je ne peux pas manquer ça voyons! Hi hi Mais faites vous un beau KISS parce que si c'est moche vous me faites gaspiller des pellicules pour rien."

"T'as quoi comme idées maintenant après ton fan club de moi?"

"Ba le fan club de SasukexNaruto!

Un long moment de silence apparu. Un silence lourd et pesant. Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent. Puis dix. Puis Sakura pris la parole.

"Mais c'est super choupi! Bon emballez-vous pour que je puisse montrer ça aux filles!"

"Heu... Sakura... Je ne pense pas que... On arrivera à faire ça devant toi tu sais euh..." Naruto avait l'air genet. (Ya de quoi remarquer ")

"Maieuh... Mwa ze veux une photo de vous avec un bizous !"

"Sakura --" C'est bon tu vas l'avoir ton KISS. Naruto approches.

"Mais Sasuke je..."

Sans qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, Sasuke avait déjà scellé ses lèvres avec les siennes. (o) Et Sakura immortalisa ce moment.

"Merci beaucoup les garçons! "

"Naruto t'es rouge ça va? T'es pas malade j'espère!"

Il remua la tête qui voulait dire non.

"Je suis juste un petit peu secouer mais c'est pas grave... / "

"A... D'accord..."

"Maintenant nous en avons 17 et ils sont toujours ensemble. Moi pour ma part, Sakura Haruno, je suis avec Lee. Il m'a gentiment proposé de sortir avec lui et j'ai gentiment accepté; logique vu que Sasuke-kun est avec Naruto. Mais bon, ma folie n'est toujours pas passé et j'ai toujours autant envie de voir ses deux mecs s'emballer et prendre des poses bien perverse! KYAAAAA. Le vendredi après midi, ou j'avais mes cours de piano je les ai vus. Dans une rue, ils étaient là. Sasuke-kun était vraiment très beau et Naruto n'en parlons pas. Donc ils étaient là. Et ils s'embrassaient fougueusement on va dire... Hé hé ... "

Sakura était donc là en train de les regardés en train de faire des KISS. Elle sortit son appareil photo et on entendit le déclique du flash.

"Sakura..." Sasuke s'essuya la bouche. "Ca fait longtemps n'est ce pas?"

"Oui, ça fait une semaine maintenant."

"Mis appart ça tu vas bien?"

"Oui très bien merci."

Naruto profita de ce moment de diversion de la part de Sasuke pour prendre l'appareil de Sakura. Ce qui la fit hurler littéralement de colère.

"NARUTO! RENDS MOI MON APAREIL DESSUITE!"

"Nanan... Quand je le déciderai n'est ce pas Sasuke-kun?"

Il embrassa Sasuke comme si il voulait rendre Sakura jalouse.

"Tu sais, embrasser Sasuke c'est tellement... Bon... Mais ça tu ne saura jamais ce que c'est Sakura."

Il veut me rendre folle ou quoi ce naze

"Je ne saurai jamais ce que c'est mais tu c'est pas ce que ça fait d'être embrassé par moi mangeur de nouilles."

"Tu me provoques là?"

"Je ne fait que suivre ton jeu mon petit."

"Bon les enfants arrêter... La maternelle c'est de l'autre coté de la rue..."

"Ouais mais Naruto va ce faire un plaisir d'y aller hein Naruto?"

"Oui si tu deviens ma camarade... Mais comme t'es trop nulle t'y arrivera jamais! "

"Bon ok t'a gagné... Mais que penses tu de ça?"

Elle couru vers Sasuke et lui décrocha un baiser qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de prolonger. Elle sortit bien vite mais garda encore le goût du brun.

"Alors Naruto? T'en dis quoi? Maintenant je sais ce que ça fait! Hé hé"

"SALE (BIP) (BIP) (BIP) (BIIIIIIIIIIIP) (lol)"

"Mais encore Naruto... T'en as pas d'autres?"

Il pris son kunai et couru vers elle avec un air menacent. Comme si il allait la tuer. Elle évita le coup du kitsune et alla se réfugier derrière Sasuke qui s'emblait désespéré par l'attitude de son amant.

"Naruto arrête toi tout de suite." Ordonna le brun.

"Mais Sasuke..."

"Pas de mais... Tu obéis un point c'est tout."

"D'accord."

"Quand à toi Sakura arrête de chercher des noises à mon blond compris?"

"Bien sur Sasuke-kun, je ne viendrai plus l'embêter quand tu seras là..."

"Merci."

"Bon les mecs, ya Lee qui m'attend alors je suis désolé mais je dois y aller."

Et elle partit laissant Naruto furieux et toujours en train de pester dans son coin.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé quand elle t'as fait ça?"

"Parce que Naruto..."

"Parce que quoi?"

"Naruto... Fermes la s'il te plait ça va finir en engueulade et tu sais que j'aime pas quand on se dispute."

"Pfff... Bon je vais bosser à ce soir si je reviens."

Et il partit laissant Sasuke tout seule dans la rue.

Qu'elle pétasse cette Sakura! Elle essaye de me piquer MON mec! Alors là ça va pas se passer comme ça, c'est moi qui vous le dis, ça va vraiment mais vraiment pas ce passer comme ça.

Il rentra dans son bureau où il avait plein de papier à régler.

"Et encore des papiers, encore..."

Il s'assis sur sa chaise et se mit la tête dans les bras. Et il ferma les yeux. Et se laissa emporter dans le pays des rêves.

De son coté Sasuke n'avait toujours pas trop compris ce qui lui était arrivé. (Pov' Sasu çç )

Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris à celui là? C'est bon fallait pas faire tout un fromage là dessus. Et puis aussi sakura n'est pas très malin. C'est pas que ça m'a déplu mais quand même. Moi j'aime les mecs pas les filles. Si y faut je suis... Bi... Rahhhhhhh Naruto qu'est ce qui t'as encore pris? Tu m'énerves comme mec! Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi! En plus sans toi je me sens seul... Pfff... Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à faire... Mais quoi? Si j'allais rendre visite à Ino tiens. C'est pas un si mauvaise idée.

Il se dirigea donc vers la boutique de fleur de Ino. Mais il ne fut pas surpris de la voir avec Shikamaru dans un coin en train de s'embrasser. Il ouvrit la porte et la sonnette se fit entendre et ils se stoppèrent.

"Ah tiens Salut Sasuke!"

"Salut vous deux. Je vous dérange pas j'espère."

"Si on te dirai oui ça serai pas sympa alors on va faire comme les autres. Mais non tu ne nous dérange pas du tout."

" Ha... Ha... Ha... Très drôle Shikamaru."

"Merci beaucoup."

"Bon alors Sasuke tu veux quoi? Des fleurs pour Naruto? Alors? Tu veux les quelles?"

"Celle que tu me donnera. Je me suis un peu embrouiller avec Naruto alors je voudrai bien me faire pardonner de ce qu'il c'est passé? Vous auriez pas une idée?"

"Ba pour moi quand ça va pas avec Ino ben je l'emmène dans ma chambre et voilà quoi. Peut être que ça marche avec Naruto j'en sais rien."

Ino fila un grand coup de point dans la tête de Shikamaru qui s'écroula. Elle était toute rouge.

"Non mais toi! T'es complètement obsédé alors c'est pas pareil. Ba offre lui ce qu'il voudrait le plus au monde. Des gâteaux, un dîner dans un resto, un bon bol de ramen, Pfff c'est compliquer tout ça. Moi c'est ce que t'as dis Shika c'est qui ce passe. "

"Et ça marche?"

Ino devient encore plus rouge que d'habitude.

"Heu, ben... Heu..."

"Bon ok j'ai compris. Choji n'est pas avec vous?"

"Non, il est allé faire des courses pour ce soir."

"A vous fêtez quelque chose?"

"Oui... Sa perte de 1 kilos en 1 ans."

"Wow, ben dis donc. Mais avec le repas il va tout reprendre ça c'est sûr."

"Ouais mais bon... Il nous a promis de ramener des légumes alors on lui fait confiance."

"Moué..."

Elle lui tendit un rose rouge.

"Tiens pour Naruto, c'est une fleur de l'amour elle t'aidera peut être."

"Merci Ino J'y vais au revoir et bonne soirée."

"Merci à toi aussi."

Et il partit avec sa rose dans la main.

Arrivé chez lui, il n'y avait personne. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Le blond était là et ce tenait devant lui.

"Heu.. Naruto?"

"Oui Sasuke?"

"Tu n'es pas au travail?"

"Non je suis rentré j'étais trop fatigué."

"Ah..."

"Enfin c'est ce que je leur ai fait croire bien sûr..."

"Tu étais trop fatigué tu t'es endormi et on est venu te dire d'aller cher toi "

"Comment tu le sais?"

"Je te connais par coeur Naruto et je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert."

"Bouh! Ce n'est pas juste! Alors tu sais de quoi j'ai envie maintenant?"

"Naruto je te rappelle que tu es sensé être fatigué!"

"Oui et alors?"

"Alors c'est non point à la ligne. Tiens c'est pour toi."

Il lui tendit la rose rouge.

"Oh... Sasuke ! Elle est trop belle!"

L'Uchiha tourna la tête et rougissait un peu.

"C'est... C'est pour me faire pardonner de tout à l'heure..."

"Ah... Ça? Avec Sakura?"

"Euh oui... En fait pour être franc j'ai bien aimé mais..."

Le blond avait mis son doigt devant la bouche du brun pour lui dire de ce taire.

"Chut... N'en dis pas plus. J'ai été jaloux mais ça m'a montré à quel point je t'aimais. Alors n'en dis pas plus."

Sur ses mots il embrassa le jeune homme. (Ooooooo ) Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre ou il commença à ce passer des choses pas très catholique mais qui leur fit du bien. Le lendemain matin ils aperçurent Sakura seule en train de choisir des fleurs chez le magasin de Ino. Elle avait trois fleurs rouges. Quand elle se retourna, les deux garçons étaient derrières elle.

"Oh... Ohayo Sasuke-kun et Naruto-kun... Tenez..."

Elle leur donna les deux roses rouges qu'elle avait dans les mains.

"C'est pour hier. Gomen..."

"Pas grave sakura Et puis tu nous as bien rendue service en plus "

"Ah bon?"

"Oui..."

"Ah... Vous êtes malades?"

"Euh... Nan... C'est que..."

"Enfin je m'en fiche prend bien soin de Sasuke-kun "

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant?"

"Avec Lee on va déménager du pays. Tsunade-sama lui a donné une mission de grande importance et je veux le suivre partout ou il ira alors je pars."

"Quand?"

"Demain matin à l'aube."

"Ah ok... Bon voyage avec Lee Sakura-chan..."

"Je vous adores mes deux meilleurs amis "

Sur ses mots elle laissa une larme couler sur son visage. Sasuke et Naruto lui firent un bisou sur la joue pour la consoler. (Ça deviens n'importe quoi ce truc --")

"Pleure pas" dis Sasuke "On ce reverra bientôt ne t'en fait pas."

"Oui..."

Et elle partit les laissant seuls. Neuf mois plus tard Sakura eut une petite fille qu'elle appela Naruko et les parrains furent les deux beaux mecs! (XD)

FINISH!

Voilà donc comme je suis une grande fan de yaoi ben j'en ai mis sur ce site j'espère que ça vous a plus, oui ou non comme vous voulez moi je trouve que celle là c'est pas la meilleure que j'ai fait mais bon c'est mieux que rien me direz-vous lol

Une review please? lol merci!


End file.
